What Is Right?
by Acire-Marie
Summary: Nora is forced to swear fealty to a fallen angel after being exposed by Marcie and the after affects make her vengeful. She pushes Patch away and into the arms of another, how will this war turn out when Nora now has a clear goal in mind? Patch x OC


**Warning: **Contains eventual Patch x OC.

Marcie really did dislike Nora and it wasn't just because of everything that happened back when they were younger. It was the fact that she continually insisted on acting like her and her fat ass friend Vee were the victims in those situations when the both of them were just as guilty as she was. As far as Marcie Miller was concerned Nora and her creepy ass boyfriend Patch could die in a car crash and she wouldn't care.

No that wasn't even the rest of it either Marcie tried on several occasions to be nice to Nora but she continued to act like a self-centered brat. Marcie was one too but at least she didn't try and pretend that she wasn't. Marcie knew who she was but Nora covered it up like the cowardice bitch she was. Marcie felt her animosity towards Nora grow and grow but she kept herself composed choosing not to lash out. Not yet. Her time will come and it just so happened today would provide her with the ammunition that she needs.

Nora had accidentally butt dialed Marcie who had angrily growled hello repeatedly into the phone until she began hearing the whispered conversation between Nora and none other than Patch. Marcie got a catlike grin on her face and pressed the record button on her phone and sat on her bed trying to be as silent as possible. [ No I don't think there is any actual record button on the phone during an actual conversation. ]

"_Dante thinks it might be a good idea for me to, ah, date him. Don't worry!"_ Her voice sounded slightly panicked. Who was Dante? _"It's all for show. Got to keep the Nephilim thinking their leader is invested. We're going to squash these rumors that I'm dating a fallen angel. Nothing says solidarity like hooking up with one of your own, you know? It makes for good press. They might even call us Norante. Or Danta. Do you like the sound of that?"_

Nora wanted to fake a relationship with some guy named Dante and fool the Nephilim? Why? Marcie continued to listen intently and heard Patch's voice over the phone next.

"_Actually I don't like the sound of that."_

"_If it's any consolation, I can't stand Dante. Don't sweat this."_

"_My girlfriend wants to date another guy, no sweat."_

"_It's foe appearances. Look on the bright side."_

"_There is a bright side?"_

"_It's only Cheshvan. Hank got the Nephilim everywhere all worked up over this one moment. He promised them salvation, and they still think they're going to get it. When Cheshvan comes, and ends up being like any other Cheshvan on record, they'll realize it was a crapshoot, and little by little, things will go back to normal. In the meantime, while tempers are running hot and the hopes and dreams of Nephilim are hanging on the false belief that I can free them from fallen angels, we have to keep them happy."_

Marcie ended the recording and the call that was all she needed because Nora was clearly up to no good. The traditional 'Nora being selfish' routine but now Marcie needed to figure a few things out. She needed to figure out what Cheshvan was. Of course the first thing the girl did was looking it up and found that it lasted for two weeks. The next thing she did was call her mother who was currently out of sorts but she should at least be able to answer this simple question.

"Ah Marcie are you having fun over there?" was the first thing her mother asked after picking up on the first ring.

"What is Cheshvan?" Marcie demanded and her mother sucked in a breath.

"Why? Did someone try and get you to swear fealty?" he mother demanded with her voice tight.

"What is it mom?" Marcie asked more firmly.

". . . It is two weeks of the year in which fallen angels can possess the bodies of us Nephilim. Most of the time they torture out kind to get us to swear the oath that will allow them to enter our bodies. Oh Marcie sweetie please tell me they didn't torture you." Her mother sounded distraught while Marcie's mouth formed into a wolfish grin.

"I'm fine mom bye." She said and hung up. Oh this was just too good. Now who did she show this to? Perhaps this Dante? No she would have to show it to the Nephilim who were unsure about Nora and they had a good reason to be because Nora was to focused on her boyfriend to realize that she was going to allow hundreds of Nephilim to be violated for two whole weeks. And she thought Marcie was the bitch?


End file.
